Texting in Class
by pantera-tease
Summary: Akihiko and Minako decide to text in class. Straight up smut.


Akihiko thrummed his gloved fingers on his school desk, bored out of his mind while zoning in and out during his teacher's lecture. Normally, he would pay close attention to their teachings, but his mind was clouded with upcoming boxing tournament with the neighboring high school.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he glanced at the wall clock to see if any time had passed. There was twenty minutes until lunch break. Rolling his gunmetal grey eyes, he leaned back in his chair and scrubbed his hands down his face.

A vibration in his pocket caught his attention. Thinking it was something important about the operation to infiltrate Tartarus tonight he looked to see if the teacher would notice him, she wasn't facing his direction, and slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled his phone out, holding it under the desk and flipping it open.

_I want to play a game._

Minako, the team's leader, and also his girlfriend. They hadn't been dating for very long, it was only a couple weeks ago when they were on the school's roof and he asked her to be his girl. They hadn't necessarily announced it to the other team members yet either. His curiosity taking over, he replied back to her.

_Oh really? And what would this game be?_

He glanced back up towards the front of the room to check for the teacher when he got an immediate reply.

_I'm sitting on your lap in the dormitory's lounge. In broad daylight, when absolutely anybody could walk in._

Akihiko's eyes widened a bit when he read the text. What on earth was she doing?

_Minako? What are you talking about? _

Another buzz.

_I run my hand up and down your chest, nibbling on your ear._

A blush was beginning to spread across his face. Boy, that escalated quickly. This was certainly… New. There was another vibrate in his hand.

_Slowly pushing your vest up over your head, I unsnap your shirt buttons down to your navel. _

He coughed as spit caught in his throat, and when the students next to him cast him a glance, he hit his fist against his chest to play it off, she sent another one.

_I bite my way down from your war to your collarbone, marking your skin with new bruises. My free hand slid down to rub your hard on through your pants._

His blood rushed down to his member as he read the text. He could imagine every single thing she was saying perfectly in his mind. Who knew she could be so descriptive? He slid his text book off of the desk and into his lap to keep his erection from prying eyes, repeating the mantra _'sweaty old men sweaty old men sweaty old men sweaty old men'_ in his mind to make it go away. He held his breath as there was another buzz.

_I slide back off and onto the floor between your knees, unbuttoning your pants and pulling the fly down with my teeth. I put my mouth over the head of your co-_

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch break. Akihiko shot out of his desk chair and stormed out of the classroom. Speed walking past the other students, as well as Mitsuru, and stomping down the stairs. He spotted her conversing with the captain of the volleyball team and made a bee-line for her. Akihiko put a firm hold around her wrist and dragged her away from her friend and down the hall to the back set of stairs.

Ascending the two flights, they made it to the roof access and he swung the door open and scanned the place to see if there were any lingering students. Seeing that they were alone, he pulled her through the opening and slammed the door shut. Using the strength he received from all of his training, he pulled the cement bench that was sitting a couple of feet away from the door to barricade the metal entrance.

He turned to a confused Minako and advanced on her, pinning her wrists against the wall and wedging his knee between her legs. His lips crashed against hers, biting her bottom lip. She gasped and he took advantage of her little slip up and invaded her mouth with his hot tongue. Minako slid her leg up his and her knee around his waist. Catching on, Akihiko's gloved hand gripped her other knee and brought it up to match the other, her ankles interlocking behind him.

A moan escaped her lips when he ground his hips into hers, knowing that he was already hard. Akihiko's mind was clouded with lust and he could no longer form a complete thought. What he did know though, was that if this was going to go any further, it had to be quick. Something clicked in his mind and he tore his mouth away from Minako's, her lips painfully red and obvious bruises were beginning to form.

He looked at her haze-filled eyes, "I don't have any-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she stuck her hand inside of her uniform shirt, and he assumed, her bra, and pulled out a small red package.

"… You had this whole thing planned out, didn't you?"

All he got as a reply was a genuine smile. He plucked the condom out of her hand and ripped the package open between his teeth. At the same time, Minako snaked her hand down in between their bodies and rubbed his cock through his slacks, causing him to growl around the package still between his teeth. She pulled the fly down and practically tore the button off. She reached in and pulled out his throbbing cock, wrapping her hand around his shaft and pumping. It took almost all of his self-control to grab her wrist and pull her hand away. He put the condom on and hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties to quickly pull them down.

Somebody seemed more eager than he when Minako took a hold of his cock again and put the crown against her core, she let out a pleasured moan when he snapped his hips forward buried his cock deep inside of her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and bit her lip, loving the feeling of him. He moved his hands to her ass and squeezed from under her hiked up skirt, bringing their bodies impossibly closer together. His cock stretched her almost uncomfortably, but as he began to rock his hips in a slow, but powerful motion, the discomfort turned into pleasure.

He trailed kisses from her jawbone down to her pulse point, sucking her skin. She moaned from the heightened sensitivity. And it seemed her noises of reciprocation spurred him on into a frenzy of thrusts and growls, the sound of their hips smacking together music to his ears. As he was almost literally pounding her into the wall, she dug her hands into the collar of his shirt and raked her nails down his chest, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Soon his impatience was noticeable as he pushed her up farther against the brick and pistoned harder, searching for release. She hadn't imagined he'd be this crazy when she had initiated this whole thing, but she was beginning to see white from the intoxicating pleasure. Her breath hitched in the middle of a load moan/scream when her orgasm hit her like a truck, her body visibly shaking as he continued his onslaught. Although, it didn't take long before he joined her, obtaining his own release and finally slowing to a halt, resting his forehead against her shoulder as they both struggled to catch their breath.

Neither spoke a word as he let her sink back onto her wobbly legs and they straightened each other's uniforms. Akihiko moved the bench away from the door and held is hand out for her. Minako took it and they shared a short, but sweet, kiss before heading down the stairway. They held hands the entire way down until they reached the entrance and both went their separate ways with a wave.

Only to have history repeat itself in the dorm later that evening.


End file.
